The Pirate Fairy : The tale of Zarina and Danielle
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: The tale of the pirate fairy with a twist! In this story, Zarina has a first mate on board and things are very different now that this girl is added to the story. events are changed and some secrets will reveal. Now there is adventure, friendship, and a dash of romance between the first mate and...the cabin boy? Rated for a few swears and a dash of romance on board. JamesxOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! Its me again with a whole new story! This time with Tinker bell's latest movie, the pirate fairy! But with a twist! I loved the movie entirely and how it showed the background for Peter Pan, but I also noticed that Zarina as captain she didn't have a first mate with her, so I decided to put a twist on this tale with a character of mine. There will still be action and...*heh heh* a dash of romance. Some new things will come to keep the story fresh and some changed. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. Now on with the show!**_

_**The pirate fairy is property of Disney animation studios**_

_**the first mate is property of Cartoonbeliever**_

_Zarina traveled outside of Pixie hollow with a downtrodden heart and her experiments in hand. Why is it so bad to find something new when everyone else pushes you down for that? Heck Tinkerbell made progress by trying something new and yet SHE wouldn't stand by her to tell her that this could help the fairies lead to a better life! She continued walking over through the jungle, the moon shining bright to show her the way. Her eyebrows furrowed in her face. Who needs them anyway? She doesn't need a fairy to tell her what she could do and can't do. Besides, she has _another friend,**_ a human friend._**

_Now normally fairies never made friends with humans, that was until Tinkerbell befriended a human girl in the mainland the past summer. But they didn't know that a another human girl went to Neverland...years ago. This girl she got to know for quiet sometime, and she saw that this girl was different from many humans. Someone she can relate to easily. _

_She walked until she found herself to be on the beach, the ocean rolling and sparkling like the blue dust. She stared at the sea until she heard a voice._

__"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_  
_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic_  
_Do thìr, dìleas féin_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_  
_Maighdean uasal bhàn"__

_Zarina turned around and saw her there, holding a lantern in her hand. The light illuminated her face perfectly._

_"Hey there, long time no see huh? You've grown a lot since I last saw you."_

_It was true, the little girl grew. Zarina knew that nobody ages in Neverland except for some animals such as reptiles and such, so she knew that some how, she found a way in and out. The girl was quiet the beauty, with light brown eyes that glisten orange when in sunlight, fiery red hair in a single braid, bangs on her face, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a long green skirt that reached to her ankles, a white shirt with puffy sleeves that end at her elbow, a pink shawl on her and a plaid green, blue and red clothe tied around her skirt ._

_"Quiet some time indeed." her Scottish accent drawled out, "How's it going in Pixie Hollow? Found anything new?" _

_Zarina looked down at her feet, then she spoke to her after she climbed up on her hand to listen to her clearly. After she finished telling her story, the girl's face was concerned, but she changed it immediately._

_"Well Zarina, why don't we take a stroll down the beach to clear our heads? We could find out what are we going ta do."_

_Zarina nodded._

_"Yeah, a walk does sound very nice now." _

_So they set off, walking down the sand, no direction where they are going. They didn't care WHERE they go, as long as they reach SOMEWHERE._

_"so, what was that song you were singing? It sounded very lovely."_

_A small smile crawled up into her lips, her eyes sad as if she was remembering a precious memory._

_"It was an old lullaby me mum sang when I was a lass, she sang it to me when I got scared at the night." _

_Zarina nodded, her mom probably was there for her every step of the way before they got separated. Though the fairies never had a mother or father, they had leaders that were there for them to guide, but what is the difference between rulers...and mothers?_

_" Well, I noticed you sang it in Gaelic? Did you learn Gaelic a while ago?"_

_"Hah, my mum taught me Gaelic when I was learning how to walk-"_

_suddenly she stopped at her tracks. Zarina, puzzled, looked up at her friend._

_"Hey, what's wro-"_

_suddenly, out of nowhere they were surrounded. Now this sudden ambush was not led by Indians, they usually never attack unless they were attacked, these were a different kind of men...Pirates. They both stood close together, willing to protect each other. They both looked at the pirates and noticed that each were different. One was Chinese brute, a stocky Spanish, a small old man with an eyepatch, a thin lad who looked like a runaway scarecrow and one man who is very fat, with a peg leg. _

_"Well will ya lookie here, looks like some fairy and some girly wandered too far on their own." Sneered the thin scarecrow male._

_" Now if ya have any money, give it to us and we'll give ye quarter." Talked the Chinese brute._

_Zarina and the girl both looked at each other before the girl spoke._

_" As much as that you want my money, I'm afraid I need all of it." Her hand slid down her dress skirt from behind, her hand searching for a thing to defend herself against these brutes._

_" Quarter means mercy!" shouted the Spanish male, he lunged at the girl with a sword in hand, but he was blocked by a dagger that the red-head pulled out to defend themselves. Each strike he delivered and each time it was met with her dagger, preventing the sword to slash her or her friend. The pirates charged at them all at once, since they figured they become too much for her to handle if they attack all at once. But to the girl's credit she was swift and strong, but she also knew that she can't keep this up forever. She looked at Zarina, who was on her shoulder when the battle begun, and through her eyes she spoke. Zarina understood._

_She started to fly, letting her dust land all over her, thus making her fly._

_The pirates gawked at her in horror and awe. She took this an open view for an attack._

_She flew straight and slacked her dagger across the Spanish man on his shoulder, causing him to wring in pain. She flew straight trough toward the sea, she didn't know why, but she continued flying towards the sea. _

_"Look there!" shouted Zarina._

_There was ship down below them. Though unsure she flew down._

_She looked around the ship, until she saw those same pirates._

_"You flew back to our ship, now be a good little girly and give us your money." said the fat man. But she refused to give up, she looked at Zarina and the fairy nodded. _

_They must fight._

_The Scottish girl charged at them, a battle cry ringing through. They all fought each other, the girl swift, avoiding each attack and thrusting an attack which they would either escape or injured. Zarina directed each attack through the girl, serving as her second eye. They fought the pirates and fly abit to avoid them, proving them to be near invincible. Suddenly this was stopped when a young man came in and told the pirates to stop. The girls were confused by this, so they softly flew down to the deck and saw the man talking to the pirates easily._

_"Who are you all?!" shouted Zarina, though all that came through was a jingle. But the male noticed and said "What did you say?" The girl came forward to come face to face with the man._

_"She said 'who are you all?' and I suggest you answer her." commanded the girl. The male stared at her for a bit as if by trance, but recollected himself quickly and spoke._

_"Oh, do pardon me, I'm James Hook, and these men are my ship mates." _

_"So I guess you are Captain?" asked the girl, her arms crossed at her chest._

_"No, ya see a while ago we lost our captain at sea and most of the treasure he had. I'm really just a cabin boy. Well, now we don't have a place to call own." spoke James._

_Her eyes softened a bit, but then returned to a stern look. _

_"I also noticed that you flew around, how did you do that?" The girl looked at Zarina, and Zarina spoke to James through the girl to help him understand. James looked like he was in deep thought as he heard and understood every word. He separated from them for a moment to talk to his crew, which left Zarina and the girl alone for a bit._

_"Ok, what do ya think we should do? who knows what they plan ta do?" _

_Zarina looked in thought until she whispered in her ear about her thought._

_"What?! Do you really think they would do THAT?!"_

_"Well where else can we go? Maybe our place is here, with pirates" said Zarina._

_"But you're a fairy! Who ever heard of a pirate fairy?"_

_"Then that means I'm the first Pirate fairy ever. Please, in here, I'm free being who I am, and you can have a place and meaning in your life."_

_The girl sighed, but she looked at Zarina and nodded, making Zarina happy. James returned to them and cleared his voice to speak._

_"Well, we talked about it, and if you don't mind, would you two teach us to fly? If it isn't too much to ask?" _

_Zarina looked at the girl and smirked. She spoke, then the girl translated._

_"How about this, ya let us be Captain and first mate of your crew, and we'll make the whole ship fly in return! Does that sound like a deal?"_

_James and the crew looked surprised by her words, but then they smiled as James said " You got your self a deal!"_

_The crew cheered as the girl and the fairy went up to the helm._

_"Now, I say we make her Captain of this ship!" said the girl, showing them Zarina._

_"What do you mean we have to make her Cap'n, why should she be captain?" said the small man._

_"Because she can make dust you cretin! Also she's very intelligent, so show some respect." The small male shut his mouth after that._

_"Now I'll be first mate because I want no one and I mean NO ONE crossing with her, cause if ya do," she pulled out her dagger and held her arm out, as if threatening them, " your messing with me..capice?"  
_

_They all nodded and gulped. _

_James then spoke, "Alright, now that your part of our crew, you have to tell us your names, since we didn't quiet catch them."_

_Zarina flew to the girl's shoulder as the girl spoke._

_"The Captain's name is Zarina, and my name is Danielle, Danielle Dunbrock II."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The song Danielle sang was 'Nobel Maiden Faire' in the first chapter. I also don't own the pirate fairy. I own Danielle.**_

One year later and Before the pixie hollow event...:

The night was calm, the stars shining ahead. But non shined more than the two stars. The second star to the right was the brightest in her opinion. Danielle looked at the sky, thinking back on the day they joined the pirate crew. A year passed before she could blink. Danielle chuckled as she thought back on the night they met those pirates on their ship.

they changed within a year.

Zarina now is the captain of this ship, becoming a brave and daring fairy. Danielle, being first mate, makes sure everything ship-shape and smooth sailing. But once in a while she lets her hair loose.

They also changed their style as well. Zarina let her hair grow wild, wore a red bracelet Danielle had, while she wore boots and a skirt made from Danielle's handkerchief and a white silk blouse and leather corset that Danielle sewed to fit her. Danielle cut her long skirt to a length with it reaches in the middle of her thighs, her pink shawl gone, revealing that her white shirt had no shoulder covering and a brown corset with straps on top to hold together, she wore white stockings that reach mid-thigh tied to a garter and brown boots that reach to her knees. Her hair was still in a braid, but her bangs slicked back, Making it look like a wild-fire on her. And her plaid cloth is still tied to her hip.

They learned the names of the men they met/fought. Bonito, Yang, Oppenheimer, port, and starboard. Out of all they knew, James was the one they seem to connect to more. He was always a gentleman, nice and understanding. He helped them with Zarina's experiments with that one speck of blue dust she had with her the day she left pixie hollow, testing them firsthand while James or Danielle wrote down notes.

While James and Zarina's relationship is only defined as friendship, with James and Danielle...well...

"Hello there Dani, enjoying the night eh?"

Danielle only smiled as she looked at James, mischief in her eyes.

"Aye, and what are yew doing here? aren't you supposed ta be with the others on shore James Hook?"

A smirk was present on his face, as he got closer to Danielle.

"Well I couldn't leave without something from you."

Danielle chuckled as she looked at him in his eyes.

"And what is it you want?"

James immediately kissed her, which Danielle returned willingly. Her arms went around his neck as his hands wrapped around Dani. The kiss could have lingered longer if Oxygen wasn't necessary to live.

after they separated to gulp the much-needed air, Danielle raised an eyebrow and spoke.

" Well yew have to go now, they'll be wondering where you be."

James leaned towards Danielle's ear and whispered"Just one more Dani."

Danielle chuckled as she leaned forward and kissed him, after they kissed for a lenghtly time Danielle backed up and said

"Now off with you Jamie, I'll meet you all when Zarina brings back the blue dust."

James gave a brief bow before leaving onto the boat.

"Until then my lady."

Danielle replied with a brief curtsy.

"Of course Jamie."

Danielle walked towards Zarina's room to fetch the pouch she had with her the very day they met the pirates. But rather than money, it was fairy dust. After Zarina was promoted Captain and Danielle first mate she gave her a part of her dust to Danielle, but she told her it was only to be used for her orders and not let anyone know she had her own dust, which Danielle agreed. She headed back outside as she sprinkled on the flying dust carefully. then before she knew it she was flying. She headed towards the jungle, where Zarina told her where she'll be with the dust. After waiting for a while she spotted a blue glow not far. Danielle smiled as she knew who it was.

"Welcome back Captain."

Zarina nodded her head in acknowledgement, but she quickly gave the dust to Danielle.

"We ought to hurry...I believe some fairies knows what I did." Danielle nodded her head and they flew to the coast, meeting the pirates.

"Zarina got the blue dust!"

The pirates cheered as Zarina spoke.

" now head back to the ship you biscuit eating bilge rats!" Danielle would had translated for her had not James beaten her to it.

" captain says we head back to the ship!" Everyone got on board on the boat as Port and starboard rowed the boat. The pirates laughed as they rowed towards the ship.

"Magnificent!"

"Quite right!"

" A fine haul."

"We got their blue dust!"

"Well it's not their's anymore!"

Danielle added her own words.

"Aye, the dust is ours!"

the pirates continued their talk as Danille heard a faint voice, a voice like a fairy, except Zarina wasn't talking...,they weren't alone. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard James speak.

"Let me just say that your plan worked perfectly captain."

Danielle smiled as James handed Zarina her hat.

" Aye here's to perfect plan!"

But Danielle heard more fairy like voices, slowly she reached for her dagger, ready to defend Zarina from whoever is spying on them. Then all of a sudden, Port's paddle knocked him in the head as Starboard's paddle knocked him in the head. Danielle looked out on the boat and saw seaweed wrapped around the paddle.

James and Zarina also looked outside the boat and saw

"Fairies!"

one fairy in yellow bended light tO Temporarily blind James as Zarina held onto the dust, but was blocked by a fairy in purple, who flew very fast. Then a dagger came between them, guarding Zarina. Danielle slashed her dagger to defend Zarina until a fairy in blue made a big wave, knocking them all on the boat. Danielle ended up next to James while Zarina was caught between James's arm. There the purple fairy grabbed the dust and handed the dust to a fairy in green. The rest of the fairies flew away, but Zarina got herself free and gave Danielle an immediate order.

"All of you get back to the ship! I'll get the blue dust!"

Zarina flew after them as James got up.

"Captain!"

"Now James," said Danielle, " We have to head back to the ship, Captain's orders, she'll get the blue dust back."

"Right. Head back to the ship!" They all rowed back to the ship and climbed aboard. There when they met the rest they saw Zarina with the blue dust in her hands.

"Zarina's got the dust back!" The pirates cheered as Zarina talked to Danielle, which she nodded.

"Alright now, we better rest now cause tomorrow before dawn we head back to Skull rock! Now off with ye You rotten roaches!" the pirates all headed to sleep, but James gave Danielle on brief glance which she gave in return.

Danielle and Zarina headed back to their room which they shared, as they changed to their nightwear, Danielle asked how she got back the dust.

"I threw the colored dust at them, so now they have different talents."

"really? Well, do you suppose that it will stop them?"

"of course, they'll barely last a day before they try to get the dust back, now let's get some sleep."

"alright, goodnight Zarina."

"Night Dani."

while Zarina immediately went to a deep slumber, Danielle thought about the fairies that they encountered, and she got the feeling that these fairies would change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle shifted in her sleep, the night still dark with the stars glittering as diamonds. In her sleep, a memory came forth...one of where she and James...

_Zarina finished mixing the blue dust with some other objects, resulting in pink dust. She turned to Danielle and James, Danielle writing notes while James stood watch by the door for when the crew try to come in. Zarina looked at the dust._

_"So far I know that pink dust is garden talent, but if it were to land on a human..." Zarina looked up._

_"Dani, James could you two come over here for a moment?" _

_James came towards them as Danielle stopped writing down the notes._

_"Yes, what is it Captain?"_

_"Yew want us to do something for ye?"_

_Suddenly they were both struck with pink dust. Their reaction was of surprise and shock._

_"Captain! Why did you do that for?!"_

_''Seriously Zarina why?"_

_Zarina jingled in response._

_Danielle shook her head understanding. She looked at James and said, "Well James, can you figure out what she said?" _

_James' eyes widened for a bit until he began to translate._

_'Well...she said,' I threw the dust to...' to..."_

_Danielle chuckled._

_" To find what could happen if the dust that has properties of a certain talent could affect a human.' your getting close James, sooner or later your going to understand Zarina's jingles. After this were going to practice more."_

_James gave an embarrassed chuckle as light color brought on his cheeks, not from the dust of course._

_"Course Danielle. Thank you.'' _

_Danielle paid no heed of the blush on his face. Danielle wiped off the pink dust from her face and grabbed the nearest object she could reach._

_James looked at Danielle as he saw what she reached._

_"Danielle don't!" _

_Danielle had already grabbed a red rose with a note attached to it, unknowingly wiping the dust on the petals. Zarina looked at Danielle and gasped._

_Danielle noticed Zarina and James and gave an expression on what has happened, then she noticed the rose with the pink dust._

_"...oh no..." _

_Immediately__ the rose grow to a gigantic size that filled the entire room up, the stem thankfully free of thorns. The other pirates were doing their duties when the rose grew to its abnormal size._

_~later that night~_

_James, Danielle and Zarina were outside as the crew cut the rose to pieces to either throw overboard, or us it for something else. Or in Oppenheimer's case, use it as an ingredient for some stew. It took them a while to rescue them from the rose. After the rose was chopped up and thrown away, it left a very strong but very sweet rose scent. After all was done Zarina told Danielle to be very careful what she touches, while saying goodnight to Danielle and James. The other crew members were already to their quarters, leaving James and Danielle alone. an awkward silence was evident between them. _

_"Ummm...sorry I didn't hear you James..."_

_"it's...it's all right, wasn't your fault..."_

_more silence between them until a thought came to her mind._

_"James, I don't recall bringing that Rose to our room, do you have any idea whose rose belonged to?"_

_James said nothing, his face turning to a light pink. Then Danielle remembered the paper that was attached to the Rose. She pulled out the paper and suddenly it was snatched from her. _

_"James! Why did you do that for?!"_

_" You can't read that note!" He immediately ran to the other side of the ship. Danielle followed suit._

_" And why is that? You can't keep secrets from the first mate!"_

_They continued running until Danielle caught James and pinned him down to the floor._

_"OK James, first off, give me that note, second. you better tell me why there is a rose in that room in the first place! And that's an order cabin boy!" James looked at her with eyes wide in fear, then he looked at his body and found that his knee was underneath the space between her legs. His face grew a shade of that rose that was found in the room. Finally, admitting defeat he gave the note to her and said it._

_'' That rose...that rose is mine.."_

_Danielle raised an eyebrow at that response._

_"And why is that?" _

_"well...you ought to read the note first."_

_Danielle read the note as James told her to and then..._

_her face got to the same shade James had recently. Those words spoke of...well..._

_"I know that we only got to spend three months together...but you are quiet amazing...not to mention very beautiful...i just... well... I love you.."_

_Danielle was speechless. It was true that she found James rather charming and attractive, yet her place as first mate...and what would Zarina say? Danielle took a deep breath._

_"James...I do admit that I share similar feelings for you..but it wouldn't work.."_

_"Oh..." said James...eyes downtrodden and a bit heart-broken. "I understand since-" but then he was interrupted when Danielle pressed a finger onto his lips._

_"You didn't let me finish; but it wouldn't work if we let it show in front of everyone." His eyes widened when he realized what she meant._

_"So...would you be my girl?" _

_Danielle smiled and replied. _

_"Of course."_

_James leaned to kiss her but she held her hand in front of her._

_"Nope, James i know you are rather excited, but the kiss would wait until later. Is that ok?" James smiled as he chuckled._

_"Of course Dani." _

_"OK then" _

_Then they heard Zarina. They looked up and saw Zarina on one of the ropes._

_"I saw everything and heard what you said."_

_They both began speaking and both failing at explaining._

_"Captain! well..you see.. I"_

_"I know what this looks like but.."_

_Zarina laughed and smiled._

_"And I am OK, just don't let it affect how you two work together alright. You two can be together."_

_Danielle let her brightest smile show as James looked very happy.__ Danielle looked at Zarina and said 'Thank you Zarina." _

_Zarina chuckled._

_"Well, I'd do anything for my friends."_

"Danielle wake up!"

Danielle woke up and saw the sun beginning to peek over the sea, then to Zarina who si already dressed.

"Come on, get dressed and wake James so he can wake up everyone else." Danielle nodded and changed to her garb. After she had done what she is told she gave the commands.

"Alright! All of ye better get moving! we head to Skull rock this instant!"

The crew started to sail the ship as Danielle and Zarina looked over the ship, both unknowingly headed for the biggest adventure of their life.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun sailed high up to the sky, giving a clear blue day, along with the calming seas guiding the ship towards Skull rock to finally reach for their goal. The seas were calm and quiet, for once, Danielle is enjoying the day.

"21 CANON SALUTES TO THE CAPTAIN AND THE FIRSTMATE!"

**BOOM!**

Or what remained of the day.

Danielle groaned in annoyance that the peaceful fay was abrupt, but then again, she shouldn't expect much.

immediately she heard Yang shout.

"CEASE FIRE!"

Then she heard Oppenheimer state that they only fired 7, then Yang brought out his swords and said 21.

From what she learned from yang is that he never really understood his numbers. She recalled her first dual with Yang after she joined the pirate crew, he was pretty tough, but one thing for sure, he learned from that fight she can be very tough if she wanted to. And those wounds restate that very clearly. Her eyes turned to Zarina as she shook her head. Boys, what did you expect?. Soon after James voice was heard.

"If I may good sirs, I believe the proper acknowledgement would be a toast."

Danielle couldn't help but smile at James, he's always so...charistmatic..James brought out the Rum in the beer cans along with Zarina's tea.

"Perfect Timing as always James." Said Danielle.

The other men were heading up with James to the upper deck until James said if it was ok with the Captain. Danielle looked at Zarina and asked, "Well Cap'n shall we let them drink their rum?"

Zarina smirked and said "You tell those scurvy scallywags that due to our success, let them drink beer!"

Danielle's smile grew as James told the men that they can drink. After months of teaching him how to understand Fairy jingles, he finally succeeded and now can translate Zarina's word without her help. As the men grabbed and drunk their rum and Zarina was served her earl grey tea Danielle couldn't help but notice some...sparkle? She got to check what was in Oppenheimer's cooking again to make sure she's not gaining scurvy?

But then her attention turned to James as he gave a little speech about how a year ago they were lost at sea, their captain overboard along with their bounty.

"And then we found them." James gestured to Zarina and Danielle.

"Aw, that's rather sweet of ya James." said Danielle as Zarina replied to James acknowledgment to them.

"Yep we needed a Captain, not to mention we were also lucky enough to have found that our first mate would strive hard to make sure everything is on schedule. And when we humbly asked if they could make us fly..."

"They didn't stop there!" stated port.

"No, they did one better thing they did!" said starboard.

"Better indeed!" said OppenHeimer, "Soon, they'll make the whole ship fly!"

"To flying!"

The accordian played._(A.N: This is Disney guys, in this world, singing is normal.)_

_**Port:** First the Tower of London, arr,_  
_The guards won't know what hit it_  
_We swoop right down and take the crown,_  
_And the crown jewels with it!_  
_**Bonito:** And when we fly to Paris,_  
_Oh, the treasures I'll be grabbing -_  
_The Mona Lisa will look lovely_  
_Hanging in me cabin!_

_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_Imagine the places that we'll go_  
_**Starboard:** No one can stop us when we're so high_  
_In the stratosphere_  
_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_We'll be the freighter that plunders_  
_Every one of the world's seven wonders_  
_When we're up in the skies,_  
_**Port:** For who can fight a frigate that flies?_  
_**Yang:** No one can fight a frigate that flies!_

_**Starboard:** Next we'll roam to Rome, me lads,_  
_And here's what I'll be stealing:_  
_I'll rob the Sistine Chapel_  
_Of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling!_

_**Oppenheimer:** And for all the folks in Egypt_  
_It will be a dismal day_  
_They'll be crying for their mummies_  
_When we take their mummies away!_

_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_Imagine the places that we'll go_  
_No one can stop us when we're so high_  
_**Oppenheimer:** They will all cower in fear (Arr!)_  
_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_From Delhi to Rio to Venice,_  
_There's no city that we will not menace_  
_When we're up in the skies,_  
_**Bonito:** For who can fight a frigate that flies?_  
_**Oppenheimer:** No one can fight a frigate that flies!_

_**James:** Oh, how high we will be, (We will be)_  
_'Cause the blue fairy dust surely packs a mighty wallop (Only takes a dollop)_  
_Soon it will set us free (We'll be free)_  
_From the chains of gravity_  
_Then we'll hoist up the sail_  
_And we'll set course for the sun,_  
_'Cause when you've got wings,_  
_No wicked deed cannot be done_  
_**James and Crew:** And we owe it all to our great and glorious captain!_

_**Yang:** Although, now that you mention it, why are we taking orders from some fairy and a woman, anyway?_

Big Mistake. When those words uttered from him, Zarina threw a sword at him, along with Danielle. Both caught the ends of his mustache. Danielle let out a deadly glare at him, and she said "Say something like that again, you'll kiss your jewels goodbye." The other males winced.

_Heh heh heh...A two, three, four!_  
_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_Imagine the places that we'll go_  
_No one can stop us when we're so high_  
_**Oppenheimer:** Givin' a pirate cheer, yes! (Arr!)_  
_**Crew:** Hey ho!_  
_We'll be the freighter that plunders __Every one of the world's seven wonders_  
_When we're up in the skies,_  
_For who can fight a frigate that flies?_

_Hey ho!_  
_There's not a town or a county_  
_That will not yield its bounty up_  
_When our ship draws near_  
_Hey ho!_  
_There's not a city or village_  
_That we will not plunder or pillage_  
_When we're up in the skies,_  
_For who can fight a frigate that flies?_

_And every nation_  
_Will give a donation_  
_When they see us sail the skies_  
_In a frigate that flies!_  
_Oi!_

Soon however, a great shadow loomed over them, as they looked up, Skull Rock was in sight. Danielle turned to face the crew as Zarina landed on her shoulder.

"Boys, we have arrived."

**A.N: hello it's me again, yeah, junior high is tough but i'm a survivor. Any way, the pirate fairy and it's characters are property of Disney. The charcater Danielle is mine, as for the twist.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zarina flew up to the front of the ship as they neared to Skull Rock, and there they all had a clear view of the pixie dust tree she grew at the beginning of their life of piracy, which had taken a toll of their effort and hard work to make it possible.

"so that's how they're gonna fly...she's going to make pixie dust."

This time Danielle heard it clearly, the voices of fairies. For a brief moment she smirked, they had stowaways on board, then she turned to Zarina and whispered what she found out. Zarina gave her reply.

"We'll deal with them later, just keep a look out for them." Danielle nodded.

"Ahoy you biscuit eating bilge rats!" Zarina gave her orders and James translated her command.

"Prepare to dock Starboard!" Danielle said it once and she'll say it again, she couldn't be anymore proud of her boyfriend translating fairy jingles, yet she couldn't help but showoff once in a while.

"Captain says raise sails and step lively!" shouted Danielle.

Upon the mayhem as they prepare to dock, James and Danielle knew that this had become a secret competition between them, on who can translate Zarina first.

"Well James, get ready to be bested by a pro."

"We'll see about that Dani."

And soon they had begin their contest.

"Let go Anchor!" shouted Zarina.

"Let go Anchor!" translated James.

"Get out all lines!" ordered Zarina.

"Get out all lines!" translated Danielle.

And soon they had docked their ship, the crew got off as they both shouted.

"Captain says restock the ship!" Thus ultimately ending it in a tie.

"We set sail at dawn." said James.

And by tie, I meant James won.

They both headed to their separate ways, Danielle to talk with the captain while James going on to bring something for Zarina.

"You got lucky this time." said Danielle.

"Oh don't feel foolish i was just too clever for you that's all." said James. Then before Danielle entered Zarina's quarters she simply and jokingly replied.

"We shall see James Hook."

Danielle entered the room, Zarina already preparing her things.

"Did you see them?" asked Zarina.

"No Zarina, they're hiding somewhere." replied Danielle.

"I don't want them to ruin my plans, so if you see them alert me immediately." Danielle saw that behind the sternness of her eyes, in it lies someone hurt.

"Zarina, I know that Tink didn't exactly well..support you in all this a year ago...but I'll do anything I can to make sure this does. On my life I swear.''

"Thanks." said Zarina. Then they did their unique fist bump in agreement. Soon they heard a knock on the door.

"Permission to enter Captain?" said James.

"Permission granted." said Zarina.

Soon forward James and Zarina experimented a but with the blue dust, Danielle kept watch in case those fairies did get inside. She did, when she spotted a fairy puke into an empty cup, which gave her a small smirk to her face. Those must be one of the few fairies that had her talents switched. After Zarina and James finished their talk Danielle and Zarina left, but Dani caught sight of James closing a drawer that wasn't open before.

And so they left outside to the tree Zarina grew.

Dani would had reached Zarina and warn her about the fairies that were trapped underneath, but a sense of mischief rang inside her. She pulled open the drawer and quickly left the room before they can go out.


End file.
